Qu'est-ce que tu vois?
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Après avoir vu le visage de la mort, Castle serait-il prêt à voir le tendre visage de sa femme? Os faisant suite au 7x15


**Hellow tout le monde! Comment vous allez? :) **

**Et bien moi j'ai eu plein d'idée en ce moment, et cet os fait parti de ces idées... A l'origine, j'ai commencé à l'écrire dès la fin du 7x15, mais une chose en entrainant une autre j'ai eu d'autres idées que j'ai voulu développer et j'ai un peu laissé moisir ce one-shot pour finalement le reprendre hier et le terminer en deux jours!**

**Je ne sais... Pas quoi penser de ce one-shot, à vrai dire je préfère vous en parler à la fin pour ne pas vous donner une idée préconçue avant votre lecture... Qui, j'espère, sera bonne pour vous! :D**

* * *

La nuit noire enveloppait la magnifique ville de New-York depuis quelques heures désormais, l'enduisant d'un voile noir comme le jais recouvert de poussière d'étoile d'une délicate féerie, quelques lumières rebelles résistaient à l'assaut des lumières astrales en clignotant doucement, accompagnées des phares de certaines voitures de taxis roulant encore malgré l'heure tardive du moment. Les flammes de la cheminée crépitaient encore vivement, offrant une ambiance sereine et rassurante à la pièce, la chaleur provoquée par celles-ci se reflétaient dans son dos et lui réchauffait tout le corps d'une délicate caresse brûlante, offrant un contraste avec la fraicheur de la vitre devant laquelle il se trouvait. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, malgré la fatigue et l'épuisement qui avait prit place dans son corps une fois rentré au loft, il s'était retrouvé incapable de dormir, trop bouleversé, à fleur de peau… L'adrénaline était encore présente dans son organisme et l'angoisse, la terreur, la colère et le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé semblaient désormais gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit souillé la rage et le désespoir. Un frisson lui parcouru soudainement le corps avec violence, le faisant trembler pendant quelques secondes et menaçant de le faire éclater en sanglot au moindre petit désagrément, il était à bout… Les émotions de la journée lui revenaient en pleine figure et venaient écorcher son cœur de leur terrible froideur. Fermant les yeux, Rick se remémora avec horreur l'angoisse et le désespoir qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait comprit que Kate était entre les mains de ses deux pires ennemis, jamais il n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments, à la fois la terreur, la crainte horrible de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, et la rage… La haine devrait-il dire, qu'il avait éprouvé à l'égard de ces deux êtres qu'il se trouvait incapable de considérer comme des êtres humains. Un grognement non pas bestial comme il avait pu en pousser lors de ces dernières heures mais s'apparentant plutôt à un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa gorge nouée. Lors de l'instant présent, où il s'était retrouvé empli de colère et de désespoir contre Tyson et sa complice, Castle n'avait pas prit le temps d'analyser le monstre qu'il était en train de devenir, n'ayant que pour seul et unique objectif celui de retrouver sa femme qu'il aimait tant, mais là, une fois seul, dans un silence complet uniquement brisé par le crépitement des flammes… Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était devenu pire qu'un animal enragé…

S'il avait pu croiser son propre reflet dans le miroir au moment où, possédé par la rage il avait voulu tuer Tyson, Rick était certain qu'il en aurait eu peur, terrifié par l'image monstrueuse et meurtrière qu'il devait renvoyer. Il avait déjà succombé à cette violence enfouie en lui, lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexis il y a presque deux ans, chaque jour que le temps faisait, Castle songeait à l'angoisse infinie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait comprit que quelqu'un lui avait prit son enfant. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars… Tout comme depuis ce fameux jour, où il avait vu Kate fondre en larme dans ses bras, pleurant sa disparition et lui exprimant toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dût subir lors de ces deux mois d'horreur dont il ne se rappelait même pas, il avait honte, il se sentait mal à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il s'était juré de protéger au péril de sa propre existence… Comme ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, debout, le scalpel ensanglanté à la main et en train de fixer le corps sans vie de Kelly Niemman, il avait cru sortir d'un long tunnel sombre et qui lui avait semblé sans fin, puis il avait capté son regard, perdu, désespéré et terrifié, elle lui avait semblé complètement déconnectée lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, croyant même à un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu tant elle semblait hagarde et cette vision lui avait déchiré le cœur alors qu'il le pensait déjà bien écorché… La voir dans un tel état l'avait fait hésiter entre hurler de rage ou fondre en larme.

Mais il avait préféré la prendre dans ses bras en espérant qu'elle ne s'échappe plus jamais de ces derniers.

Même dans la soirée, où, couchée contre lui, elle lui avait paru si fatiguée et en même temps plus vivante que jamais, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la retirer de son étreinte, inversant les rôles pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Après sa disparition et leurs retrouvailles, Kate avait prit l'habitude lorsqu'elle se réveillait en pleine nuit de l'entourer de ses bras fins et de le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme si elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le voir repartir à nouveau, lui la laissait faire, conscient qu'elle en avait besoin pour se rendormir parfois après certaines rêves d'angoisses. Et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait besoin de la serrer dans ses bras. Seulement il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller, après ces jours éprouvants, il n'allait pas en plus la tirer de son sommeil nécessaire pour son petit plaisir personnel, il aurait toute l'occasion de le faire demain matin. Alors Castle contemplait son reflet à travers la vitre glaciale, dans un silence presque parfait uniquement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dans son dos, il se sentait aussi bien que mal… Comme un être souillé venant d'accomplir quelque chose de merveilleux. Ou l'inverse également…

Rick n'avait pas honte de l'avoir protégé, bien au contraire même, il pouvait recommencer n'importe quand, bien qu'il ne le souhaite jamais, mais il se sentait honteux de contenir une telle hargne en lui qu'il s'évertuait à cacher au reste de ses proches, Kate la première, trop apeuré à l'idée de la voir déçue ou pire, paniquée de vivre avec quelqu'un capable du pire malgré tout le meilleur qu'il s'évertuait à lui donner. Un terrible sentiment vint lui enserrer la gorge et lui tordre les entrailles avec insolence, venant s'infiltrer avec sadisme dans son esprit qu'il savait déjà particulièrement tordu. Et si… Lors de ces deux mois, il avait commis quelque chose de si grave qu'il avait préféré l'oublier ? Cette pensée lui revenait souvent en tête telle une mélodie incessante gravée dans sa mémoire pourtant anormalement vierge sur une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaitait retrouver plus que tout au monde, pour pouvoir comprendre, décrypter les raisons de cette disparition et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, subir ou faire pendant cette période bien mystérieuse et ainsi trouver enfin une raison à la souffrance qu'avait éprouvé sa famille… Au début, Caste s'était plu à penser que sa disparition était accidentelle et qu'il n'avait aucunement abandonné Kate le jour de leur mariage pour mieux s'évader dans une nature inconnue, mais plus le temps passait, plus il en venait à douter de lui-même, de ses motivations qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier avec certitude de pures et emplies de bonnes intentions. Pourtant il savait que jamais il n'aurait laissé tomber Beckett en ce jour qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience, mais sans explication, lui-même parvenait de moins en moins à se convaincre de ce genre de pensées optimistes.

Et s'il avait commis une faute ? Une faute irréparable qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'assumer et qu'il avait préféré effacer de son esprit pour toujours ? Si tel était le cas, cela faisait bien malheureusement écho à ses pensées précédentes, lorsqu'il songeait à la monstruosité dont il avait fait preuve et la violence qui s'était déchainé en lui et contre Tyson… Et lui donnait donc raison sur toute la ligne : Kate vivait et était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'ignoble… Bien sûr il ne culpabilisait pas énormément d'être allé jusque là aujourd'hui, car pour Kate il ferait n'importe quoi, même l'impossible ou l'impardonnable et contre Tyson, ce monstre qui lui avait détruit une partie de sa conscience et qui l'avait hanté depuis 3 ans, depuis ce fameux soir où il l'avait laissé en vie dans ce hangar, il avait été le seul à être capable de déchainer autant de haine et de folie meurtrière en lui… Bien qu'il l'ait déjà perçut bien avant ce jour. Dès la première fois, dès leur première rencontre, Tyson avait senti, immédiatement et presque indubitablement la haine et la fascination morbide qui le caractérisait et qu'il contenait désespérément enfouies en lui et en les extériorisant dans ses livres, ses fameux romans qui le possédaient littéralement une fois qu'il les écrivait, comme s'il vivait l'instant qu'il était lui-même en train de conter.

Au fond de lui, Castle savait pourquoi il haïssait Tyson de toute son âme, car outre le fait qu'il soit un tueur et qu'il soit devenu obsédé à l'idée de le détruire, il avait été le seul à savoir qui il était entièrement. Et cela l'avait rendu malade, ivre à l'idée qu'un tueur sanguinaire et psychopathe comme Jerry soit honteusement similaire à sa personne. L'idée même d'être aussi monstrueux que cet homme lui donna une forte envie de vomir… Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, devant cette fenêtre à observer New-York, cette ville qu'il aimait tant et qui lui semblait parfois aussi féérique qu'un parc d'attraction mais qui bien vite reprenait son statut de traitresse pour mieux leur planter un couteau dans le dos et leur faire goûter à la désillusion de ce qu'était la vraie vie. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer et de chasser ses pensées noires et morbides de son esprit, mais seul le visage narquois et fou de Tyson vint trouver y trouver sa place, comme si, au-delà de la mort, il revenait le hanter dans ses rêves en lui murmurant qu'ils étaient pareils. Passée cette vision terrifiante, il en voyait malheureusement une autre : Celle de Kate, sa femme, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avec des éclats de balles en pleines tête et du sang dégoulinant sur son si magnifique visage… Rien que le fait d'y repenser suffit à lui mettre les larmes aux yeux et à le faire trembler d'angoisse, il avait beau se répéter en boucle encore et encore qu'elle était bien là, à quelques mètres de lui et bien vivante, il ne cessait de revoir ce cadavre qui lui avait semblé désarticulé, assis sur une chaise, les cheveux sales et le crâne éclaté… Ces visions cauchemardesques le hantaient et le gangrénaient de l'intérieur jusqu'à pourrir son âme déjà amplement torturée… Et Castle ignorait comme ce débarrasser de ce poison qui le rongeait jour après jour.

-_Castle ?_

Plongé dans une léthargie profonde, il sursauta à l'appel ensommeillé de sa femme, les cheveux décoiffés et emmêlés, sa robe de chambre trainait mollement par terre en suivant ses mouvements, elle avançait vers lui dans une démarche assurée mais néanmoins douce, comme si elle approchait un animal sauvage trop craintif. Décidé à lui donner une meilleure image, Rick se redressa pour faire craquer sa nuque et se passer négligemment une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, tentant un sourire qu'il souhaitait rassurant mais qui se transforma en grimace tordu et empreinte de fausseté dont il avait horreur. Elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule et fixa l'extérieur à travers la vitre glaciale, ses yeux brillants encore plus que les étoiles se situant dans le ciel obscur de New-York, elle ne pipait mot, tout comme lui n'osait ouvrir la bouche, mais cela leur important peu, ils étaient dans leur monde et rien d'autre ne comptait. Après un silence quasi religieux, Castle se décida à parler :

-_Je suis désolé Kate…_

La jeune femme redressa la tête, l'esprit encore légèrement brumeux par le sommeil dont elle était sortie en sentant la froideur de la place à côté de la sienne, et comme souvent depuis sa disparition, elle avait eu un mouvement de panique et s'était précipité hors de la chambre pour aller dans le salon et vérifier que Rick n'avait pas encore disparu et qu'il était toujours auprès d'elle, c'était au dessus de ses forces, il avait beau lui être revenu depuis quelques mois maintenant, Beckett ne pouvait détacher de son esprit la peur immense lui nouant instinctivement le ventre lorsqu'elle ignorait où se trouvait Castle… Pourtant elle aurait tout donné pour espérer ne plus ressentir cette terrible peur qui se rappelait souvent à elle et bien pas de la plus belle des manières malheureusement, mais cette angoisse enfouie au fond de son cœur meurtri persistait encore et encore, comme un insecte minuscule dévorant tout son être de l'intérieur.

Ici, dans la pénombre de salon uniquement éclairé par la douce lumière des flammes, l'excuse de Castle sonnait comme un regret éternel et inconsolable, comme lorsqu'il lui demandait pardon pour les souffrances qu'elle avait du subir lors des deux mois de sa disparition. Kate se redressa pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et lui demander :

-_Pourquoi ?_

Castle ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard teinté de questionnement et d'incompréhension comme lorsqu'ils parlaient de sa disparition, il ignorait si cela était un acte lâche ou simplement une manière de ne pas supporter encore plus la peine de sa femme, mais dans tous les cas il ne put que s'en blâmer profondément.

-De les avoir laissé faire… Répondit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, de ne pas t'avoir retenu au poste et de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qu'ils t'avaient tendus un piège, ça me parait tellement évident en y repensant aujourd'hui… Je n'arrive pas à enlever de mon esprit cette image de toi, allongée sur cette table avec cette femme monstrueuse s'apprêtant à t'arracher le visage…

Rien que le fait d'imaginer la scène suffit à lui donner la nausée, et savoir qu'en plus de cela Tyson comptait lui faire observer la scène lui donna une furieuse envie d'hurler et de fondre en larme, ce monstre le mettait dans tous ses états, même les pires… Aurait-il été capable de regarder cette horreur ? Non bien sûr, le seul fait de voir Kate pleurer suffisait à lui fendre le cœur alors la voir en plus de cela souffrir et crier était pour lui insurmontable… Jamais il n'aurait été à même de supporter une boucherie pareille et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Tyson avait réussi son coup. De son côté, Kate eu un frisson en repensant à cet endroit, au regard fou et allumé d'une étincelle malsaine de Niemman voulait lui voler son visage, à ce scanner radiant son visage de son rayon à l'immonde couleur verte, au sang se répandant le long de ses doigts à force de gratter les liens la retenant prisonnière, puis à celui de la chirurgienne se répandu sur le sol et ses mains souillées… Le visage machiavélique de sa tortionnaire lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux… Mais les paroles rassurantes de Castle l'avaient aidées à trouver le sommeil, sachant que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, ce serait lui qu'elle verrait. Cependant, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle-même s'étant senti honteuse et désemparée lorsque Rick s'était fait accuser de meurtre par Tyson, à l'époque ils n'en étaient qu'au début de leur relation et les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais elle se rappelait parfaitement de la culpabilité qui l'avait assaillie lorsqu'elle avait compris trop tard que Castle avait été piégé et qu'il était menacé de mort…. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré les nombreux mois s'étant écoulés depuis, elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qu'il risquait.

-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute Castle, je refuse de t'entendre dire une telle chose…_ Commença-t-elle d'un ton doux et rassurant. -_Mais bien sûr que si_ _!_ S'emporta-t-il en lui coupant la parole, _si j'avais regardé ailleurs que dans cette foutue salle d'interrogatoire, si j'avais cherché à mieux comprendre les choses au lieu de m'acharner à tenté de le faire parler… Alors que je savais très bien que c'était lui et qu'il ne dirait rien par pur plaisir de me narguer et de me prouver qu'il est plus fort que moi !_

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, repensant à ses nombreuses erreurs lors de cette maudite affaire qui avait faillit coûter la vie à sa femme, ce n'était plus le sourire narquois de Tyson qui dansait dans son esprit mais celui terrifié et hagard de Kate, attachée à cette froid table d'opération chirurgicale… Se penchant vers la vitre, il vint y poser son front bouillant et murmura dans un souffle si bas que Beckett crut avoir mal entendu :

-_Si j'avais agis correctement et bien tu n'aurais pas eu à subir ça et Tyson et Nieman ne s'en serait jamais pris à toi… Jamais…_

A son tour, Kate sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux en voyant la détresse de Castle, elle détestait par-dessus tout le voir malheureux et se blâmer, particulièrement de quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, elle-même avait sa part de responsabilité… Ne s'étant pas doutée une seule seconde du piège pourtant évident qu'Emmy lui avait lancé en l'appelant et en partant seule à ce rendez-vous. Elle s'était mise en danger bêtement en fonçant tête baissée dans un traquenard, et elle n'accepterait jamais que Rick s'accuse de cette erreur qu'elle avait commise elle-même.

-_Castle…_ Lui dit-elle doucement, _rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute et tu le sais, je ne te laisserais pas dire des horreurs pareilles alors que c'est moi qui me suis rendu là-bas, j'ai refusé que tu m'accompagnes et j'y suis allée sans renfort de mon plein gré, alors ne te blâme par pour quelque chose dont je suis responsable_. -_Vraiment ?_ Répondit-il se tournant vers elle pour la couvrir de ses prunelles brûlantes, _au final nous nous en sommes sortis mais au prix de quels sacrifices...? Tu as faillis te faire tuer et retirer le visage et de mon côté j'ai dévoilé à Tyson ce qu'il attendait de moi depuis le début, depuis ce jour où il m'a laissé en vie dans ce vieux motel il n'attendait que de me voir montrer ma plus monstrueuse facette et il a bien réussi à la faire se dévoiler finalement… Il est mort d'un de mes stratagèmes c'est vrai mais il aurait très bien pu mourir autrement…_

Nerveux, Castle reprit son souffle après cette semi-révélation, légèrement allégé de ce poids sur sa conscience, il avait désormais peur de la réaction de Kate lorsqu'elle découvrirait jusqu'où il avait été capable d'aller pour la retrouver et quelle folie s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à son pire ennemi. Intriguée, Beckett s'avança d'un pas pour se rapprocher de lui et lui rendre son regard si intense… Lui demandant d'un ton curieux teinté d'une certaine crainte :

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Rick ?_

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, la jeune femme se souvint que Castle était forcé à effectuer des travaux d'intérêts généraux malgré sa réintégration… Mais qu'avait-il put bien faire pour se retrouver obligé de purger une quelconque peine ? Elle eut peur de la réponse… Bien malgré elle. Elle n'ignorait pas que Castle pouvait se montrer violent lorsque l'on touchait à ses proches, la disparition d'Alexis en avait été la preuve la plus flagrante jusqu'à maintenant, ayant été jusqu'à torturer un homme pour le faire parler et étant prêt à tout quitter pour espérer la retrouver… A l'époque elle avait été surprise par cette facette de la personnalité de Castle qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois mais elle n'en avait pas eu peur pour autant, se souvenant elle-même des crises de rage qu'elle avait pu avoir lors des enquêtes concernant la mort de sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui… Jusqu'où avait-il été pour essayer de la retrouver ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Castle se lança :

-_On est retourné à l'appartement de Tyson pour l'interroger mais il niait en bloc, toujours sous son identité de Michael Boudreaux, j'étais paniqué et je voulais à tout prix découvrir où tu étais parce que je savais au fond de moi que c'était lui et qu'il te retenait quelque part sous la garde de Niemman… Si Ryan ne m'avait pas retenu je crois que je l'aurais défiguré._ -_Castle j'en aurais été capable aussi tu le sais bien… Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal._ Tenta-t-elle avec un sourire pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. -_Non, il y a autre chose… Après cet incident je suis revenu mais seul cette fois-ci…_

Intriguée, Kate pencha la tête, attendant la suite du récit avec appréhension.

-_Il m'avait envoyé… Un message vocal dans lequel je t'entendais m'appeler au secours, tu criais et tu ne cessais de hurler mon nom en me demandant de te sauver… On a découvert plus tard que c'était un appel trafiqué pour me pousser à bout, il s'était servi d'un des messages que tu avais passé à la télé pour demander des nouvelles de ma disparition je…_ Il marqua une pause, retenant un sanglot de plus en plus lourd au fond de sa gorge, _je ne savais pas quoi faire, l'enquête n'avançait pas et le temps était compté alors je…_ Une autre larme roula le long de sa joue, incontrôlable, solitaire et traitresse, _je me suis rendu chez lui pour le faire parler._

Kate n'eut aucun mal à deviner la suite, et à son tour une larme s'échappa de ses yeux en imaginant la détresse qu'il avait du vivre, en y réfléchissant, elle préférant largement avoir été inconsciente et emprisonnée plutôt que d'avoir du supporter une fois encore la disparition de Rick, elle n'osait pas imaginer la culpabilité qui l'avait assaillie tout le long de cette journée cauchemardesque et qui semblait s'éterniser dans son esprit et son cœur. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de lui faire oublier ses remords :

-_Castle je ne te juge pas… Je te l'ai dit j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose à ta place et crois-moi je t'apparaitrais beaucoup moins séduisante si tu découvrais jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller pour toi._

Un sourire taquin avait franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, espérant le dérider et ainsi lui faire oublier le chagrin qui pesait encore sur ses épaules. Un faible sourire néanmoins sincère vint tordre la bouche de Castle qui leva une main pour caresser tendrement le visage de sa femme, appréciant la douceur de son grain de peau et voulant sentir son délicat parfum, il se pencha pour poser son front contre celui de sa compagne dans un soupir, fermant les yeux pour mieux appréciant l'instant magique qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

-_J'aurais pu le tuer Kate… Lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque qui vint le caresser la nuque d'une délicieuse chaleur._ -_Je sais…_ -_Et je n'en éprouvais aucun remord ni aucune crainte…_ Continua-t-il en contenant à nouveau ses larmes. -_Je sais Castle… Je sais…_ Lui répondit-elle par un murmure s'apparentant à une magnifique déclaration d'amour passionnée.

Le crépitement des flammes dansant en harmonie dans la cheminée complétèrent ces mots emplis d'amour, instaurant entre eux une atmosphère brûlante, passionnée et furieuse mais néanmoins emplie de tendresse et d'un amour éternel. Sans un mot, Kate avança son visage encore plus prêt de celui de Castle pour lui caresser délicatement les lèvres des siennes avant de lui offrir un baiser langoureux, témoignage de son amour pour lui et de la compréhension qu'elle ressentait à son égard. La jeune femme se sentait fiévreuse, son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et il lui semblait que du sang pulsait avec violence dans ses tempes… Mais des myriades d'étincelles ardentes semblaient danser dans son ventre jusqu'à son bassin et lui donnant la sensation que ses jambes devenaient du cotons, elle connaissait suffisamment cette sensation pour savoir qu'il n'était plus temps pour eux de réfléchir mais au contraire d'agir et de se prouver non plus avec des mots à quel point les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus forts que tout, même la mort.

-_Kate…_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir malgré les sentiments contraires qui s'éveillaient en lui.

D'un côté, le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle s'était enflammé pour devenir un brasier ardent qui fit rapidement tambouriner son cœur mais d'un autre côté, la peur et la colère ne cessaient de lutter dans son esprit, lui rappelant avec insistance à quel point tous ses doutes et les craintes concernant lui-même et ses actions le hantaient depuis son retour à la maison, après ceux deux moi qu'il avait semble-t-il voulu oublier… Et aujourd'hui, Rick souhaita oublier également tout ce qui avait pu se passer au cours de ces dernières 48 heures et ne plus jamais revoir le visage machiavélique de Tyson lui souriant d'un air satisfait, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les siens terrorisés. Oublier… Il voulait oublier…

D'un geste brusque, Rick attrapa Kate par les épaules pour la serrer dans ses bras avec une puissance incontrôlée, ne parvenant même plus à se soucier de la douleur que cela pouvait lui faire ressentir, il voulait la sentir au plus proche de lui, s'assurer qu'elle était là, bien réelle et vivante contre son cœur. Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, Beckett s'accrochait à ses épaules avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, comme si, apeurée par la perspective de le voir partir, s'entêtait à le garder au plus proche d'elle, pour, elle l'espérait, toujours… A bout de souffle, Castle lui murmura d'un ton rauque teinté de détresse :

-_Je vois encore son visage…_ -_Viens…_ Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

D'un geste vif, elle se détache de lui et lui prit la main avec fermeté pour l'entrainer vers la chambre, la respiration sifflante et les joues en feu, elle se sentait presque possédée par le désir qui avait élu domicile dans tout son corps, elle se sentait libre, délivrée, vivante… Sans prévenir, Rick se jeta sur elle pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres, comme en manque, tel un drogué n'ayant pas eu sa dose quotidienne, il sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir sa nuque lorsqu'elle glissa sensuellement sa langue dans sa bouche, leur tirant un soupir de plaisir. Presque dans un autre monde, l'écrivain passa nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux de sa compagne, les décoiffant et les emmêlant presque avec violence, il se décolla légèrement d'elle pour sentir la délicate fragrance de cerise émanant de sa compagne, enivré par son parfum sucré et diablement excitant, tandis que Kate venait picorer son cou de léger baiser, appréciant elle aussi de sentir l'odeur masculine et rassurante de son homme qui la faisait réagir à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait proche de lui. Retrouvant le désir impétueux qui l'avait parcouru tout à l'heure, elle s'agrippa à son tee-shirt et tira dessus pour qu'il le retire pendant que de son autre main elle se débarrassait du pantalon de jogging qu'il portait en même temps que son sous-vêtement, voulant le voir nu devant elle le plus rapidement possible et le toucher au plus près de ses doigts. De son côté, Castle se laissa faire, ayant lui-même du mal à rester cohérent et précis dans ses caresses et ses mouvements, il avait l'impression d'être fébrile, presque maladroit… Il se sentait lui aussi fiévreux, mais non passionné, simplement à bout, n'ayant qu'une seule envie: Que Kate lui prouve qu'elle était là, bien vivante et que plus jamais il ne se retrouverait obligé de vivre ne serait-ce que quelques heures sans elle.

Presque avec agressivité, Beckett le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, toujours brûlante de désir et tremblante d'impatience de s'unir à lui, elle était tellement impatiente qu'elle se débarrassa en quelques secondes de l'intégralité des vêtements qu'elle portait pour se pencher totalement sur lui et lui voler un baiser des plus sensuels, caressant délicatement son visage de ses doigts fins… Elle gémissait en sentant l'excitation de Rick contre son sexe, de sa position passive et totalement soumise aux moindres de ses désirs, il avait fermé les yeux, comme en transe… Profitant du total contrôle de Kate sur lui, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son coeur battait si fort contre sa poitrine que Castle eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser, mais il ne fit que s'accorder avec les battements frénétiques de celui qui pulsait dans la cage thoracique de Kate, se formant d'un même corps, un même esprit…

Un tout.

-_Kate… Dis-moi que tu es là…_ Lui murmura-t-il d'un souffle rauque brouillé par les larmes.

Il avait ouvert grand les yeux, comme paniqué et dans un autre monde, Castle ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, il ne sentait que l'éveil de deux sentiments contradictoires dans son esprit et son corps… D'un côté le plaisir de sentir Kate au dessus de lui, bougeant son corps chaud et tremblant contre le sien, et de l'autre, l'angoisse de revoir le visage de Tyson au dessus du sien, un visage souriant, narquois, malsain… Traitre… Comprenant très vite ce qui se passait, Kate vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de l'écrivain tout en laissant le sexe de Rick se fondre elle, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact des plus intimes, elle adorait ce moment… Sentir une part de Castle s'insinuer en elle comme s'il lui offrait son âme était un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle avait le luxe de recevoir depuis leur mise en couple et aujourd'hui, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'en passer. La respiration hératique de Castle lui chatouillait chaudement la nuque et dans un léger rire plein de bonheur, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-_Oui Rick… Ferme les yeux._

Pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune femme amorça un puissant coup de bassin qui les fit gémir à l'unisson, les cheveux de Kate venaient caresser allégrement le visage marqué par les larmes et la peur conjuguée au plaisir de Rick qui n'osait toujours pas clore les paupières, comme si, en fermant les yeux, il briserait la magie de ce moment et ne verrais plus le doux visage de Kate en n'observant plus le monde de ses yeux bleus. A cet instant, plus rien n'existait, ils n'étaient qu'eux, une seule et même entité, un seul et unique amour… Leur corps collés, leurs bouches scellées et les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sentirent plus que jamais vivants... La chaleur de la pièce se mêlait avec la fraicheur de la nuit qui s'infiltrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, qui laissait également échapper de doux rayons de lune venant éclairer leur deux corps unis, les faisant presque briller avec autant d'étoiles que celles qui avaient élus domicile au fond de leurs yeux. Ondulant au dessus de lui, Kate s'accrochait aux épaules de Castle en gémissant de plus en plus fort, ne le quittant pas du regard, elle se noyait dans l'océan qui constituait les prunelles de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. La fièvre émanant de leurs corps bouillants, les deux amants gémissaient le prénom de l'autre en boucle, dans des murmures s'apparentant à des déclarations d'amour passionnées, ils chantaient et dansaient dans un rythme qu'eux seuls connaissaient et qu'ils conserveraient en secrets jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus brusques, plus furieux, comme des appels à l'aide, un moyen pour eux de se prouver qu'ils se tenaient bien là, ensembles, dans les draps, en train de faire l'amour avec un respect et un sentiment amoureux plus profond que tout ce qui existait sur cette terre.

Dans un ultime gémissement teinté de plaisir, Kate l'appela d'une voix tiraillée par la jouissance :

-_Castle !_

Lui s'était laissé allé à son instinct et agrippait fermement les cuisses de Kate pour approfondir leur union, rejetant la tête en arrière en poussant un cri rauque, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux… S'étant laissé tomber sur lui, Kate l'embrassait partout où ses lèvres pouvaient être, dans la nuque, le menton, le nez, les joues, le front et les lèvres, elle s'enivrait de l'aura que Rick dégageait auprès d'elle.

-_Rick…_ Lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton empli d'amour, _qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre, toujours les yeux fermé mais avec un sourire heureux sur le visage :

-_Toi…_

* * *

**Hum... Alors, ce que je pense de mon os: Moyen, autant je suis contente de moi pour la première partie, autant la scène M (première chose que j'avais envisagé de cet os pourtant!) me parait nulle à chier comme pas possible, je ne suis pas du tout contente de moi là-dessus et j'ai eu beau la réécrire 50 fois je ne parvenais pas à produire quelque chose me paraissait satisfaisant. **

**M'enfin, je vous laisse juger mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et je vous retrouverais pour un prochain texte! :D**


End file.
